You Raise Me Up
by padfootsmistress777
Summary: Another song-fic lol yes Severus/Lily again...it's the summer before their either third, fourth or fifth year...not quite sure...depends on if Petunia is older or younger than Lily I forget all the timeXDXD anyway enjoy!


_**Again don't own any characters or song (not sure who does though...is it public domain?)...and the only reason I'm able to get all these one-shots up so fast is because I had them typed up already (You can also find my other stories on .com same user name...though if you do look there, I'll warn you that some of them aren't that good and/or need to be edited badly lol...anyway enjoy!**_

**_Song-fic._**_

* * *

_

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;When troubles come and my heart burdened be;Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,Until you come and sit awhile with me.

Severus Snape walked to the park mumbling about his stupid father. How he didn't want his son to go to go to that "wretched school anymore" and how he thought Severus should have a "proper education" at a "nice boarding school for normal people."

"Sev!" he saw a flash of red and was knocked to the ground. He looked up and saw dazzling green eyes. He smiled.

"Hey Lily." She always made him feel better._You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;You raise me up: To more than I can be. _

"How is everything?" she asked smiling. They laid under the large shady tree near the park.

"Same old, same old." he said playing with a twig.

"That bad?" she asked frowning.

"he doesn't want me to go anymore, I mean I still am going, but he doesn't want me to."

"That's unfair." she said climbing onto a low tree branch swinging her legs.

"I know." he smiled.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;You raise me up: To more than I can be._

"There is a bright side." she said jumping down to sit with him again.

"yeah, what's that?" he asked looking at her.

"Only one more week until we go back." She smiled brightly at him. Her eyes sparkling eyes. He smiled back and she laughed. "Hey my mum is taking us to the beach Friday you wanna come?"

"Sure." he said, he didn't like her sister but if Lily was there he was happy.

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;But when you come and I am filled with wonder,Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

"Can I ask you a serious question?" she asked turning to him.

"Yeah." he looked at her intently.

"Why do you keep hanging around those two goons?"

"I dunno, probably because they hate Potter as much as I do." he said nervously, they always fought when they talked about this.

"You know that's not a very good reason." she said laughing again. He sighed with relief and looked at her she was drawing in the dirt with the stick he was playing with before. He hadn't even noticed she took it from him.

"Lily I wanted to tell you something." he said serious now.

"What is it Sev? You know you can tell me." she looked at him worry in her eyes.

"Nothing bad." he promised not wanting her to be upset about anything.

"Ok…"

"Umm.. I l-"

"Lily!"

"What do you want Tuny?" Lily said glaring at the blonde fourteen year old now in front of them. He glared at her. He hated her as much as he did Potter and Black.

"Mum wants us home." she said glaring back.

"Oh, ok...I'll see you tomorrow."

"we're busy remember? All week."

"Oh, ok…Well Friday then Sev, then we can go school shopping." Lily said smiling at him as Petunia glared at him again mumbling about how she didn't want him there.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;You raise me up: To more than I can be._

He waved goodbye laying back against the tree letting the cool shade wash over him. He had missed the opportunity to tell her how he felt, all because of Lily's sister.

He sighed taking out his Defense Against the Dark Arts book, he had all of his supplies already, for now until he left Hogwarts. He only went because of her. He would've stayed if anyone else asked. But he wanted to be with her. Plus he enjoyed seeing the disgusted looks on both Potter and Petunia's faces.

"Severus I forgot…what did you want to tell me?" Lily said breathing heavily, he assumed form running back.

"Nothing important, I'll tell you later." he said looking up from last years potions textbook.

"Ok…I'll see you Friday then!" She smiled and waved running back to her sister.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;You raise me up: To more than I can be._

* * *

**_Thank you Emerald-Torch and anavihs for reviewing my stories already! And thank you for those who favorited as well...you guys are awesome =).  
_**


End file.
